life UNEXPECTED
by julianne.nicole
Summary: They gave her up. They didn't have a choice. There was no way they could keep her. They went their separate ways. They thought that was the end of it. They thought that they would have never heard anything about it again. But they were wrong. One thing they didn't do and now she is in their lives. Loosely based off of life UNEXPECTED.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

He sits in the waiting room, bouncing his knee up and down. He's nervous, more than nervous. He quickly rises and starts to pace the small room. He really can't sit still. He hasn't been able to sit still since he entered this tiny room. He hasn't been able to sit still since he entered this stupid hospital. He's been here for the past two hours and still no news. He needs to know what is happening. He can't sit still, he can't even think properly until he hears some type of news. He has to know what is happening back there. He needs to know.

She called him about two, maybe three hours ago. He had been at work when he had gotten the call. He rushed to get her immediately. It took him a total of an hour to get her and drive to the hospital. For the first hour, he was in the room with her, he was even in the delivery room with her, just as she was starting to push, but then something went wrong. He's not even sure what wrong, he didn't even get a chance to ask, he was instantly pushed out of the room and he was able to get a quick glimpse of what was happening in the room. He watched as they placed an oxygen mask over her face. That's all he saw. He has been in this waiting room ever since.

He once again sits down and once again starts bouncing his knee up and down. He runs a hand over his face. He is more tired than he has ever been. He had been working the night shift, again, it had been some time past midnight when she called him. It's now some time past two in the morning. He is the only one, _the only one_ here. No other family, just the two of them. This is the way they wanted it. No family, just the two of them when it happened, when she gave birth to their child, to their daughter. They had decided and discussed it when they had first found out that she was pregnant. No other family members period, just him and her. And it is not like anyone else would come to the hospital, the two of them aren't stopping them from coming. It would just be difficult for them to come because none of their family members actually know that they are having a baby.

Yep, that's right. Neither one of them has told their family members that they were expecting a baby. It's not like that didn't want to them, they really wanted to them, her more than him. They couldn't. They couldn't tell them because they don't plan on keeping the baby. The hardest decision the pair has ever had to make. Literally the hardest. They didn't want to give up the baby, god, that was, is the last thing they want to do. But at the moment, neither one of them are in the situation to raise a baby. They couldn't if they tried. So, in the end, they painfully decided to give their little girl up for adoption.

He is brought out of his thoughts the moment he sees the doctor coming directly towards him. He quickly stands, waiting for the doctor to come and tell him the news. Whatever that news may be. He hopes that it's not bad news, anything but bad news. He is really unsure of what to expect. The fact that the doctor, who was delivering his daughter, has blood on his scrubs is not a good sign, not a good sign at all. He can feel the breath inside of him slowly fading. No bad signs. Please, no bad signs.

"So, what, um," He stutters. "What is? What is?"

"They are both fine," The doctor quickly confirms. "It was a touch and go for a while, but I can tell you that they are going to be absolutely fine."

He can't even manage to get the words out of his mouth. All he can do is let out a shaky, deep breath as he collapses into the chair he was previously sitting in. He is relieved that they are both okay. He honestly doesn't what he would have done is something happened to them. He didn't even want to think about if something went wrong, but that has all he has been able to think about for the past hour. He isn't even aware that the doctor has sat down next to him until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, son," The Doctor says. "I know how nerve racking this can be for both you and your girlfriend and especially for young parents but you have a healthy baby girl waiting for you."

"You don't understand, Doc," He pauses, taking a chance to look at the doctor. "We aren't keeping her. We can't keep her."

"It's not too late to change your minds," The Doctor says.

"As much as I would love for that to happen, it just can't," He sighs. "It can't. Neither one of us is in the potion to raise a child. We can't put a child in the type of environment that either one of us is in right now. It's… It's just not an ideal situation for any child to be raised in. I wish we could, I really wish we could keep her. I mean she's, she's our daughter, my daughter, my ba…"

He can't even finish his sentence. He promised himself that he wouldn't get emotional, but how could he not. This is his daughter, his little girl, his baby girl. He is giving up his daughter. He doesn't have a choice. He wishes that they could keep her. That things didn't have to be like this. Neither one of them is ready to be parents that much is clear. He has told himself so many times throughout the pregnancy, what they are doing is the right thing. It is the right thing, right?

"Son, I know this is a hard decision, I know what you are going through" The Doctor pauses. "Believe it or not, I was once in your position. Nothing is harder than giving up your child for adoption. You prepare yourself for months, but when that time finally comes, all that preparing was for nothing. Go be with your girlfriend, son, she is going to be hurting too. Right now, she's still asleep for the medicine we gave her, but in a few hours she's going to be awake and she's going to need a shoulder to cry on. Go be that shoulder."

He doesn't need to be told twice. He quickly says thank to the doctor before making his way to the room where she is. Of course, just like the doctor said, she is asleep. He gently positions himself on the edge of her hospital bed. Oh, God, she looks so peaceful, so beautiful. He gently runs his hand over her cheek and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. He can see that she is starting to slowly wake up. He waits a few minutes and watches as she opens her eyes.

"Hi, gorgeous," He smiles. "How ya feeling?"

"Where is she?" She asks, completely ignoring her question. "Is she okay?"

"The doctor told me that she was fine, perfectly healthy," He smiles. "She is with all the other babies in the nursery. How are you feeling?"

"When can I see her?" She asks, once again ignoring his questions.

"Baby, we talked about this, we have talked about this for months, ever since we found out that you were pregnant," He sighs, letting out a shaky breath. "It's not going to be a good idea if we see her. It would just make it so much harder when we have to say goodbye."

"I want to see her," She cries. "I want to see my baby girl, our daughter."

"I know you do, baby, I know you do," He sighs, running his hands gently through her hair. "Believe me, I want to see her too, but if I see her it just going to make it so much harder to let her go."

"I can't just let her go," She continues to cry. "She has been inside my body… I have been carrying her for nine months. I am already attached to her, it's already too hard to let her go. Just let me see her. Just let me see my daughter."

"Okay, Okay, shh, shh," He says as he gently and carefully pulls her into his arms and continues to run his hand through her hair. "I will take you to see her, but right now you need to get some rest, okay. Once you have slept some more, I will have the doctor arrange for us to see the baby."

"Her name is," She pauses, leaning back a little bit to look at him straight in the eyes. "Her name is Lorelei Gilmore-Mariano."

"I know, baby, I know."

He once again pulls her close, wrapping one of his arms around her while the other, while his hand runs through her hair. He leaves kisses on top of her head as he rocks her back and forth. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that their daughter won't be named Lorelei. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that they can't name their own daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

 _Fifteen, Almost Sixteen Years Later…_

She is awakened by the sound of all the screaming children. This is her fifth morning here, in this new foster home, and this is the fifth morning that she has been woken up by all of the screaming children. It doesn't help that the screaming children kept her up for hours last night. She has probably at most gotten three hours of sleep. Of course, she is one hundred percent use to this. This is her seventh foster home is her short fifteen, almost sixteen years of life. And every single foster home she has been to has included the loud, screaming children. They really shouldn't bother her, but these kids, oh these kids are different, very different. All they do is scream and scream and scream. It never ever ends. They scream all day, they scream all night. All they fricking do is scream. She is only glad that for once she has her own room. Of course, her room is the smallest out of all of them, but it doesn't matter though. Not anymore. Today, hopefully, everything changes.

She really hopes that today everything changes. She has all the papers, all of the papers to get herself emancipation so she can get out of the foster system. She already has a job lined up and she has plenty of money saved from her last jobs when she was at all those other foster homes. She has learned to save as much money as possible. Here's the thing, some foster homes, the foster parents are nice and feed you on a regular basis while other foster homes and other foster parents aren't so nice and don't feed you on a regular basis hence the reason why saving all the money and having jobs even when there really was no reason to have a job. She needed all the money she could get. Now she has plenty of money saved, a really good, new job at a local bookstore, which leads to her being able to afford an apartment and she has actually looked at an apartment that she could afford and the apartment building actually did have a really nice landlady. However, there is just one little problem. Okay, so maybe not a small problem, maybe a big problem, a very big problem. She, or rather her social worker, has everything in order for her trial in three weeks except for one thing, one very important thing. She, okay again, or rather her social worker needs her parents to sign away their parental rights which apparently failed to happen at the time of her birth. Yep, she (yes, her social worker) needs the signatures of the people she has never even met, the people who were supposed to raise, but didn't. She doesn't hold a grudge against them, after all, she doesn't know why they couldn't raise her, all she knows is that they couldn't raise her. She has their names or rather she has a name. Just one name. Her father's name.

Jess Mariano.

She is not actually supposed to have his name. But one thing leads to another and she may have looked at a paper that her social worker had in her file and well, there he was, well there was his name. _Jess Mariano._ She had a name. But more importantly, she had an address. An address that just happened to be right here in Philadelphia. What are the odds, right? She has been putting this back as long as she possibly could have, more like waiting for her social worker to track down her father and get him to sign away his rights. However, even though they are in the same exact city, it is impossible for her social worker to actually have the time to get his signature which means she has to do it. She has to go and get her father's signature to his parental rights. This should be easy, more than easy. He gave her up once (when he should have signed away his parental rights), he should be able to do it again.

She takes a look at the clock on her small nightstand and realizes it is time to getting ready and head to the only address she has for her father. God, she hopes he is still there. She doesn't know what she will do if he's not there. If he's not there, if he is long gone then that means she is going to be stuck in the foster system until she turns eighteen and there no way on this planet that she is going to be stuck in the foster for another three, more like two years. She has already been in the system for fifteen, almost sixteen years. She is done with everything that comes from being in the foster system. She is done. She wants out. OUT.

She pulls herself out of the bed and quickly dresses. Right now, she is more than grateful that she took a shower last night and had not waited until this morning, typically during the morning she can barely get in the bathroom for five seconds, she couldn't get into the bathroom to take a shower and all the jazz. She grabs her bag and gathers the very few important things that she needs for the day. She also grabs her leather jacket on the way out the bedroom door. As soon as she exits her room, she is thrown into chaos. She is pretty much thrown into the wall by some of the kids running by. She doesn't really hurt herself, only a few small cuts and probably eventually a minor bruise. She manages to miss getting thrown into the wall once again when some more kids come running by her and with that, she manages to make it out of the house without any other damage. Once she makes it outside and few streets over from the house, she lets out a deep breath. She can't help but think today so far has been just like any other day. However, she knows that this day isn't like any other day, she is going to see her father. Well, hopefully, she is going to see her father. The address she has could possibly, is more likely to be from fifteen, almost sixteen years ago. A lot can happen in that time, a lot.

* * *

She gets off the bus right at the address she had found. _Truncheon Books._ She is so not sure about this place. She is not even sure what this place is. She has never heard of it and she pretty much knows all of the bookstores, book places, basically, she knows about everything related to books around her. Well, except for this place. She lets out a shaky breath before she walks up to Truncheon Books. The place doesn't look open so she hits the bell next to the door. At first, no one comes to the door so she rings again and again and again and again. On her seventh ring, the doors finally open. Once the doors finally open, she finds three men standing in front of her. Well, more like one man standing in front of her and the other two standing a few feet behind, off to the side, both leaning up against a counter.

"Listen, we don't want any girl scout cookies," The man standing in front of her says. "We already have plenty of thin mints."

"Who is it?" One of the men leaning on the counter asks.

"Just a girl scout," The man standing in front of answers.

"Get some cookies," One of the men leaning against the counter says while the other one says. "Two boxes. Two boxes of cookies."

"Oh, no, I'm not a girl scout, I'm actually looking for," She gives a slight, small smile as she looks at the piece of paper in her hand even though she has already memorized her father's name to heart. "You're probably not him, but I'm looking for a Jess May-Riano."

"It's Mary-Riano," The man in front of her corrects. "That's me and what can I do for you?"

"You're Jess Mary-Riano," She says, using the correct pronunciation this time while also being taken aback. "You are Jess Mariano."

"Yes, I am Jess Mariano," The man standing in front of her, now known as Jess, says. "Like I asked before, what can I do for you?"

By now, the two other men leaning against the counter have gone silent. All three of them are waiting for the young woman to answer. The suspense growing by the second.

"You are really Jess Mariano?" The young girl once again asks. "You are Jess Houston Mariano."

"Houston?" One of the men leaning up against the counter questions.

"My middle name is not the big issue here," Jess replies to the young man without even turning around. "Okay, I am going to go through this one more time, yes, I am Jess Houston Mariano and now I am going to ask you this one more time, what can I, Jess Houston Mariano, do for you, young lady?"

"Wow, okay, well, I guess, here goes nothing" She pauses, looking down at quickly before looking back up at the man standing in front of her, Jess Houston Mariano, her father. "Well, um, you see…"

"What is it?" Jess interrupts, apparently running out of patience. "Listen, it's pretty early and when all had a late night so…"

"I'm your daughter," She says.

"Whoa," One of the men from the counter says.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry, I forget to upload yesterday, but better late than never. Also, I will be uploading a new chapter every Monday. Don't forget to review, I LOVE reading reviews. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

The instant he opened the door, he knew that the young woman looked familiar to him, very familiar. He just could not for the life of him place where he would have seen this woman before. As soon as those words, _I'm your daughter,_ came out of her mother, he figured it out. The young woman standing in front of him was, is his daughter, the daughter he gave up fifteen years ago, almost sixteen years ago. The daughter he has tried so hard not to think about for all these years. The daughter he has had to put in the back of his mind for so long because if he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to do anything. After all this time, here she is, his daughter standing right in front of him and he can't even form the words, any words for that matter to get out of his mouth. All he can do is stare at her with his mouth gaping open. He is not even sure how much time has passed when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to see Matt standing next to him.

"Hi, I'm Matt," Matt says to the girl standing in front of him. "Why don't you come inside?"

"Thanks," She smiles.

Jess doesn't say anything as he watches as his daughter walks into the Truncheon Books and Bar. He manages to close the door and collapse in a nearby chair. The same word running through his head, _daughter, daughter, daughter_. This young girl is his daughter. He never thought he would ever see his daughter again. He saw her briefly when she was a baby, but he thought that was it, he thought that would be the only time that he saw his daughter but now she is standing in the same room as him, she is standing right in front of him. He can't believe it. He can't even believe that this is really happening. Is this really happening?

"Is he okay?" His daughter questions. "He doesn't look okay, he looks really pale."

"He usually looks like that, don't worry he will be fine. Hi, I'm Chris, I'm a co-owner of this place along with Matt and Jess, your father. You haven't mentioned what your name is."

"Oh, right, Lorelei, well that's my given name, but nobody calls me Lorelei most people call me Lulu since my first name and middle name both start with l's and doesn't make sense to call l-l so everyone calls me Lulu," She, Lulu, rambles.

Once Lulu actually finishes, Jess let's out a small laugh. She, Lulu just completely rambled just like Rory, just like her mother. God, he hasn't thought about Rory in years. They tried to make it work after they put their daughter up for adoption but they just couldn't work it out. Neither one of them could quite get past the loss of their daughter so they went their separate ways. God, he hasn't seen Rory in almost sixteen years, just a few short months after they said goodbye to their daughter, they said goodbye to each other. That doesn't mean he hasn't thought about her in the past fifteen, almost sixteen years. He still has a photo of her hidden in his sock drawer, every now and then he finds himself pulling it out and looking at it, wondering what their lives would have been like if they had done somethings differently if they hadn't had broken up if they hadn't given up their daughter. Now here he is, with his teenage daughter in front of him. He can't help but wonder why she is here. Wait, why is she is here?

"Um, not that I'm not happy to see you, you are my daughter," Jess says, interrupting the conversation between Matt, Chris, and Lulu. "But, Lulu, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, right," Lulu says, digging through her bag before pulling out a piece of paper. "Well, fifteen, almost sixteen years, you and some woman had a child, I am that child and now I am trying to emancipated but the problem you and whoever my mother has never signed this form, giving away your parental rights. In order for me to emancipated, you and my mother need to sign away your parental rights."

"You are trying to get emancipated from your adopted parents?" Jess questions.

"From foster care, dude," Chris chimes in.

"Thank you," Lulu says. "Listen, I have been in foster for my entire life and I seriously don't want to be stuck in the foster care system for another two years so I need my biological parents that is you and some woman to send these forms. So, uh, who is my birth mother? Are you two still in contact? Maybe we could get this all done today."

"Your mother and I haven't been in contact for fifteen, almost sixteen years," Jess sighs, running a hand over his face.

"But you know her name, right?" Lulu questions. "And please tell me that she is not going to be hard to find. I turn sixteen in three weeks, that's when my court date is set and I need both my mother and father's signatures on this paper relinquishing their parental rights. So, can you sign this little piece of paper and then tell me where I can find my birth mother so she can sign this paper too and I can finally get out of the foster system."

"No," Jess simple states.

"No?" Lulu questions. "What do you mean no?"

"No, I am not going to sign that paper," Jess explains.

"But I need you to sign this paper, I need you to sign away these rights so I can get out of the foster system, I don't want to be stuck in the foster system for the next two years, I have been in the foster system for my entire life, it is literally the worst. I have been working job after job since I was ten-years-old since I was ten. I have been saving money since I was ten. All of the work I have done has been leading up to this so I can finally, finally get out of the system. The system sucks."

"I understand that and I hear everything that you are saying, but I am not going to sign those papers," Jess says. "And even though I was never in the foster system, when I was a kid and well into my teenage years I shuffled around a lot, I moved around a lot, I was sent from place to place, from home to home. I have lived in a lot of homes…"

"Twenty-two," Lulu says.

"What?" Jess questions.

"Over the past fifteen, almost sixteen years of my life I have lived in twenty-two foster homes. I have moved around twenty-two times, this year alone I have lived in seven different foster homes and I am just trying to find a place where I can actually stay and don't have to worry about being forced out of and let's face it, there is no way in hell I am going to be adopted because nobody wants to adopt a teenager. So, just please, please sign these papers for me. Once you sign these papers and I will be out of your hair, and you will never have to see me again. So can you please, please, please sign these papers?"

"No," Jess once again simply states. "The answer is still no. I am not going to sign those papers, no matter how hard you beg."

"Okay, if you won't sign these papers, will you at least tell me why?" Lulu questions.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen years ago I made the hardest decision I have ever had to make, I gave up my daughter, my child. Her mother and I gave her up because neither one of us were in a position to raise a child, neither one of us had money, we couldn't raise a child in the environment that we were in so we decided to give her up for adoption and I thought that would be the end of it but just because we didn't do one thing, we- I now have a second chance with my daughter and that is a chance that I am not going to skip out on. Listen, we can go back to your current living situation and get all of your stuff and bring it all back here, you can live with me in my apartment, I have a spare bedroom that currently houses some books but I can move that stuff out and once we get your stuff here, we can go to the store and get whatever else you need."

"But you can't do that," Lulu huffs.

"Do you see this piece of paper?" Jess questions, pulling the piece of paper out of Lulu's hands. "Do you see how that this paper is not signed? That means I haven't signed my parental rights away which means I still have them which means that I am still the parent and you are the child so I think can."

"But, but," Lulu stutters. "Seriously? You are dead serious about this?"

"I am dead serious about this," Jess says, a small smile on his face. "Like I said fifteen, almost sixteen years ago I made the hardest decision of my life, I had to give up my child and now because of one little mistake, I now have my child back in my life and there is no way that I am going to waste that chance so no, I am not going to sign those papers. You are going to move in here with me and don't worry, I will take to your social worker and get everything worked. We will get you in school and if you want you can even work here in the bookstore."

Jess really can't believe the words coming out of his mouth. There is truth behind every single word. He can't believe this is happening. He can't believe he is getting a second chance with his daughter, with his child. This is a chance he is not going to waste, not in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **You know, I may just upload on Tuesdays instead of Mondays. It's easier. Just want to take a second to thank everyone who has read this story so far and has reviewed this story as well as favorite and followed this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I have to say this isn't my favorite chapter but it works for where the story is going. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Are you going to talk to me or are you just going to sit there in silence?" Jess questions, taking a brief second to look over at his daughter in the passenger seat. "You honestly can't keep the silent treatment up forever. Listen, I know you are upset about all of this, I know you were really hoping that you would be able to live on your own and have that fun life, but trust me, the fun would have ended after a while. I lived by myself when I was a teenager and trust me, it was not fun at all. I also know what it's like to actually have a father come into your life when you are a teenager and I know how it throws everything out the window, but believe me, Lulu, that is going to be a good thing."

"Is that what you said when your father came into your life?" Lulu questions. "This is going to be a good thing? Were you happy that your father was suddenly in your life? Did he put you up for adoption too?"

"No, he left before I was born," Jess says. "I was raised by my mom. Well, raised isn't really the right word to use. She didn't really raise me, she was drunk, or high, or screwing her boyfriend of the week to really raise me. When I was sixteen, I went to live with my uncle, my mom's brother, and that's when I meet your…"

"When you met my mother?" Lulu questions, turning to face Jess. "Is that what you were going to say? When you went to live with your uncle, you met my mother?"

"Yes," Jess smiles, taking a brief second to look at his daughter then back to the road. "When I went to live with my uncle, I met your mother. Let me tell you, your mother made me work hard like really, really hard. At first, though, she really didn't want anything to do with me and it wasn't that surprising, she did have a boyfriend so you know there was kind of the whole off-limits thing…"

"What do you mean kind of?" Lulu questions. "Wouldn't it be the whole off-limits thing, not kind of the whole off-limits things?"

"Yeah," Jess sighs, debating whether or not he should continue to his daughter about her mother, about his ex-girlfriend. "Somethings happened and we found ourselves you know being normal teenagers who were exper…"

"Alright, I've heard enough," Lulu says, putting her hand up in a stop motion. "You really don't need to continue that sentence. Can we move on? To, I don't know, what was she like? What did she look like?"

"You," Jess smiles, taking another second to look at his daughter. "You and her look so much alike. You look more like your mother than you do me minus the blonde hair. She has brown hair. Is that dyed? I mean neither your mother nor I have blonde hair. I mean my mom has blonde hair."

"So, then I get my hair from your side of the family," Lulu smiles. "Just because a mother and father have a certain hair color doesn't mean that their child is going to have either one of the parent's hair color. Like, for example, I knew this girl who had red hair but neither one of her parents had red hair, they had brown and black hair. Her red hair came from previous generations of her family."

"How did you know all of that?" Jess wonders.

"What? You didn't pay attention in school?" Lulu questions. "I am a kid who was in the foster system, the only way I am going to get anywhere in life is if I am amazing in school, so I study as hard as I can and ace all of my tests."

"Do you, I don't know, maybe like school?" Jess questions.

"Well, I mean, yeah," Lulu answers. "School is pretty good. Honestly, school is boring, but not in a bad way. It's just I tend to finish everything before everyone else does and it just gets tiring after a while since the teachers won't let me move beyond on all the other kids."

"So, you are saying that you wish school was a little more challenging?" Jess questions. "That school was a little harder?"

"Yes," Lulu answers. "I do wish that was a little more challenging, it's just school, at the moment, is easy, boring."

"Okay, how about this," Jess starts. "When we get back to the store, we will start looking around at some private schools, I know private schools tend to be harder than public schools. How does that sound?"

"Alright," Lulu says, giving a small smile. "That sounds pretty good."

"You know just so you do know, your mother went to a private school," Jess says. "Yep, she went to a private school that I guess you could say that the private school she went to was challenging too. In fact, your mother was so smart that she even tutored me, actually she really only tutored me once. Things changed after that one tutor session."

"How did things change after that one and only tutor session?" Lulu questions.

"Well, Lulu, after that one tutor session," Jess pauses. "She became pregnant with you. Everything changed after that. Once we found out that she was pregnant with you, we both knew right away that neither one of us were ready to become parents, we didn't have the money either, and just because we weren't ready to be parents doesn't mean that we didn't want you. The day you were born was the happiest and saddest day of my life. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't regretted giving you up. And I know that your mother would say the same thing."

"Am I ever going to get to meet her?" Lulu asks. "My mom. Am I going to get to meet my mom?"

Well, that shuts Jess up. He honestly wasn't expecting that question, at least not so soon. He knew that Lulu would eventually ask about meeting her mother, but he just thought that he would have more time to be able to think, to be able to think about how he was going to explain about her mother, but now he is out of time and he doesn't have a single clue on how he is going to explain this. He really, really doesn't.

"Well, I, uh," Jess stutters before clearing his throat. "I honestly don't know, Lulu, you know I haven't seen her in over a decade. I don't even know if she lives in the same town. I mean she probably does, but like I said it has been over a decade since I have seen your mother. But I know you want to meet her so I guess I could try and find her."

"Really?"

"I know it's important to you and I know you want to meet your mother," Jess pauses. "And if I know your mother then I know that she is probably more than anxious to have her daughter back into her life."


End file.
